


Rookie's First Day

by Turtledog



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Raccoon City, Romance, lots of teasing, non zombie AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtledog/pseuds/Turtledog
Summary: Leon's drive to his new career in Raccoon City was nothing but pure bad luck. But a certain redhead decides to cross paths and takes the chance to make some chaos in the welcome wagon.





	Rookie's First Day

"Tch, typical. Leave it to me to sleep in and get to work late. I can just hear the whole conversation now..." Leon says as he tries his best to drive to Raccoon City. It was late at night, around 9PM to be exact. The rookie cop, forgetting to turn on his alarm clock, had been driving for several hours at this point from his home in the outskirt of the city. He was supposed to be at the Police station three hours ago. Considering that this was his first day on the job, Leon knew that his tardiness was going to tarnish his clean slate record with the police department. His uniform was still fairly clean, save for the-

"Son of a- of course! Ngh! Burgers, you are now my true enemy this night." He mutters to himself as he tried in vain to rid his outfit of the fast food, adjusting his speed limit. "Oh Leon! Look who is finally here, three hours late! Did you have a good night's rest sleeping beauty? I'm sure you did~! Oh and is that a STAIN!?" He tried his best to sound like a overly dramatic cop, sarcasm and all. "How revolting to be in such MANNERS!!!" He looks at his gas tank and saw it was running on fumes. "Yeah...that's what they are gonna be like." He makes a turn into a gas station and parks it, shortly after grabbing a gap pump and almost stabbing it into the gas tank. "Uhhhhh....not the best night." He looks at the shop in the station and saw the lights on. Some customers were looking around for snacks and supplies. Leon was just thinking about where the bathroom was to fix himself. "Maybe I can get something to drink..." He puts the pump back in it's slot and walks to the shop, hearing a motor engine of a motorcycle.

'Almost there. Should've took the shortcut through the desert. Oh well,' she thought as she slowed her bike at the mini convenience store. She spotted a phone booth and parks her ride. 'Better let Chris know I'll be late.' Claire smiled as a small giggle slipped out, grabbing the phone and predicting her brother was doing overtime again while slipping a couple quarters into the machine. She quietly waited for the string of dialing pass she giggled again as she heard a muffled and tired hello from the other end and shook her head. "Hey Chris it’s Claire! I had a feeling you were stuck at the office again," she says into the piece hearing him huff a short laugh. "I just reached the city line and at a gas station so I'll be there soon. So how did the party go for the newbie? Wish I was there to give him a hello."  
"Ah he didn't show up yet, nor did he answer his phone. Already have some melted ice cream to clean up. That’ll come out of his pay," Chris says back jokingly. "But don’t worry, by the time you get here Marvin and I will still be around so we'll go easy on you."

"Wow~ Rookie doesn’t arrive on day one at his new job. Real smooth hahaha. I'll bring some extra drinks while I’m here. Sounds like you both need it." Then wishing her brother a farewell on the phone, Claire exits out of the booth and walks inside the store, hearing the faint radio play one of her favorite bands fill the air. 'Let’s see... a couple of cold dark roasts should wake them up,' she thought as she skimmed the shelf not paying mind to the other little people in the store.

"I have a feeling it's gonna be a long night. Coffee sounds pretty good right about now." He says and grabs a caffeinated cold can, only to see that his hands accidentally brushed with someone else’s. Looking over, he then looks down to see a young woman with reddish brown hair, tied up into a ponytail looking up at him. Blinking, Leon hands the can to her with a soft smile. "Here. Guessing you have a long night too?" He asks and grabs a new can for himself. He looks at the time from the clock that was on the wall and bites his lip. 'Now's not the time to be talking to cute girls Kennedy.' He says in his head and walks over to a bag of chips. "Hey, you have a good one." He then walks past her and goes to the register only to find that there was a short line ahead of him. "...Great."

She blinked in surprise at the small contact and looked back at the owner. He looked to be no older than she was. Noticing the rather obvious mustard stain on his uniform, She looked quickly back up and smiled. "Yep pretty much. Just on my way to Racoon City to see my family." she briefly says, grabbing another can before watching him walk to the counter. Meanwhile she herself made her way to the liquor section to pick out a small six-pack of beer.

 

"This is close to an Irish coffee tonight," she chuckles softly to herself and stands in line right behind the same guy. "So what brings you to Raccoon City? Was it word of the best burger joint they have or just came to see the nightlife?" She teased him, making him flinch a bit as she smiled at him. "Trust me on this, the night clubs are pretty dead by the time you get there."

"Well...if you must know- wait...how old are you?" He asks and looks at the six pack that was in her hands. "The MLDA law states that you must be at least 21 or older to purchase alcohol, and you look like you are around the age of eighteen." He says and crossed his arms, having the bag of chips purposely cover his stain on his jacket.

"Wow. I'm flattered I can still look like I'm that old, but I'm twenty one," she says and rocks on the heels of her boots. "I had a feeling I'd be complimented today. Thought it’d be due to my lucky jacket," She swings her arms with both drinks in hand and looks back at him. “The name’s Claire!”

"Next in line please sir."

Tilting his head, he holds out a hand to point at the clerk and. "Leon Kennedy and I’m gonna need to see some ID, Miss Claire," He says and sees her face pale a bit when he asked for ID. "You look like a good college kid, but I just don't want you to get into trouble is all."

Realizing her lie was caught she pouts dropping her hand and placed down the six pack on the counter beside his items. "Fine. I'm nineteen but I swear on RPD law these were just for my brother. He's having a rough day at work," she grumbled not seeing him smirk then blinks up at him. "Wait you're a police officer? You sure don't look like one in that get up."

Blinking, he looks to the side and scratches his cheek. "Well...I'm new. I'm pretty late as is." He says and buys everything on the counter, including the six-pack of alcohol. The man gave him a look and Leon held up his arms. "Relax. I'm just buying these for my place when I get home after work." He says and leaves the station shop and leans back on the wall, waiting for the girl to come out after she paid for her stuff.

Making her brows furrow, Claire went outside only to find the greenhorn officer waiting for her by the front door of the store. She looked to him and saw that he had placed her drinks on the ground by his feet.

"Wow for a new policeman you sure are lenient on a minor like me," she teases placing a hand on her hip then steps around to stand in front of him. "Surely you not really planning to spend the night at your place after a shitty day of work with that... Are you?"

Rolling his eyes, he pushes the beer to her. "If you keep your promise that you are giving this to your brother, then I'll let it slide." With that, Leon walks to his jeep and puts his refreshments in the front seat. Waving goodbye to the girl, he drives off to the police station, already extending his tardiness by another 45 minutes. When he finally reached the station, Leon parked his cruiser and walked in to the front office. "Hey there, my name’s Leon S Kennedy. It’s uh… my first day."

"Oh I know Mr. Kennedy," A man says as he walks over to him. Leon flinched and looks over to see a middle aged male look at him with his arms crossed. "How’s it going rookie? Marvin Branagh." Marvin extended his hand, to which Leon met him halfway with a nervous grin. The dark skinned male looks at the stain and smirks. "In a rush?"

"Y-yeah, just uhh…” the Greenhorn let out a defeated sigh and slumps his shoulders. “Look I'm sorry I’m late. I'll be sure to stay here all night to make up for all the-”

Suddenly the senior officer let out a humored chuckle. "You're here now Leon. That's what matters." Marvin says as he handed Leon a folder. "Look at this, say hello to people at the station, then you can go home and take a look at your new apartment." Leon couldn't help but smile and nod. 

"Thanks, Lieutenant." Leon said gratefully.  
____________________________________________________________________________

The wind whipped her ponytail behind Claire, an amused cocky smile still on her face as Leon’s words rung in her head as she finally put two and two together. It wasn't long until she could see the city start appear. 'Boy is Chris going to get a laugh out if this.'

Finally arriving at the gate of the police station, noticing the recruit’s police cruiser right in front and parks behind it. "This is beyond coincidence now," she hummed picking up the drinks into her arms, walking up to the door, and giving it a quick knock before letting herself inside. It didn’t take more than a moment before Claire spotted him.  
"Hello! Are you Marvin? I'm Chris' sister Claire," she says with a grin and lifted the large bag up against her chest. "And I brought drinks for you two. Heard it's been a long day."

"Ah, so you're Claire. Yeah the rookie just got here, being three hours late." Marvin says as he takes a can of beer. "Now where did you get this, little lady? Last I heard from Chris, you’re only nineteen years old." The smile on his face grew when he saw her smug look. "Anyway, Kennedy! Come here for a sec!" Leon paused after saying hello to a fellow officer and walks over to Marvin, freezing up as he saw the girl from before came to view. "Kennedy this is Claire. She is the sister of a member from STARS. I'm sure you know what that unit is."

"Y-yes sir." Leon says, feeling a bit dumb and embarrassed about giving the girl the drinks now. "Heh, s-sir I should talk to the others-"

"Oh no rookie, I want you to say hello to miss Redfield." Marvin says with an amused look. Leon gulps and extends his hand. "Hello, Claire. My name's Leon. Leon Kennedy."

Her smug grin grew bigger and politely takes his hand and gives him a firm shake. "Nice to meet you again Kennedy. Boy you sure are making a lot of rookie mistakes on your very first day," she says, holding in some laughter. "At least on the bright side you didn't ruin your uniform." She could practically see the tip if his ears burn from her words and felt a hint of pride, being sister to one of S.T.A.R.S best officers. She was going to relish making Leon’s first day a hectic one. But she snapped back to reality, bringing her hand back and looks to Marvin. 

"I'm gonna head upstairs and say hi to my brother and give him his share. Think you can slide by with no trouble Marvin?" She asks sweetly placing one of the coffee cans next to his beer. "I'll make sure he doesn’t go overboard with Queen blasting on the speakerphone."

Marvin chuckles and nods. "Go ahead Claire." Watching her walk off, Marvin pats Leon's shoulder and shakes his head. "And you need to watch your back. Claire is a sweet girl, so you got lucky this time." Leon nods and went back to his work. He met a few nice people, like Elliot, Rita, and Richard. Other S.T.A.R.S members introduced themselves to him, such as Barry and Rebecca, who seemed to look at him like he was an item. He even got to meet the S.T.A.R.S. top dog, Wesker.

Leon did his first assignment in no time at all, unlocking his desk and was gifted a little upgrade to his gun Matilda. The first night wasn't so bad and the officers were pretty chill with him. He was given a slice of cake and sat at his desk, seeing some welcome cards and took a few bites of his sweet treat.

Spotting the door to the group her brother was in Claire smiled knowing the other troopers be downstairs and stepped inside.  
"Knock knock is one motherfucking Redfield in here," she says in a not so convincing fake masculine voice and grinned as he saw her brother's head lift up from his papers. His elated smile made her eyes twinkle as she walked over and pulls a chair over. "Hey big bro, brought you a little something to get that stick out. Why aren’t you downstairs greeting the new guy?”

"That's Mr. Motherfucking Redfield to you," he teases back and takes the bag. He could tell by the weight of the bag's contents it was what he needed and takes out a can. "Wesker decided to be lazy and put it on me since Kennedy was late and shit. But luckily I'm almost done."  
He pops it open and took a sip, tasting the cold barley roll down his throat. "Now Claire, tell me something. What excuse did you pull to get the beer?" He asks with an amused smile making her look back at him with a devious grin. 

"Well truth be told aside from pulling the pretty face- let's just say the newbie pulled a very rookie move before he even started working here," she starts off knowing things were going to get good with a little exaggeration to her story.

Meanwhile everyone downstairs were chatting over cake and stain jokes until they heard a loud thud above followed a familiar voice. "He did WHAT?!"

Everyone paused and looked up at the ceiling. "Uh oh, Chris is pissed. Who took his protein shake?" Richard asks. Everyone began to laugh and Leon felt his heart pound as he finished his cake. Even though everyone was having a good time, Leon got up and walked to Marvin. 

"Hey, uh...thanks for everything. Am I able to go now...o-or do you have anything else for me to do tonight?" He asks and could have sworn someone was aiming a gun at the back of his head. Marvin laughs and gives him a thumbs up. 

"You’re funny rookie, but I understand. The first day on the job can be stressful, and it has been a long drive for you today- oh Chris!" Leon stopped and turned his head to see a man not much older than him walk over. "Perfect timing. Rookie, this is Chris Redfield."

Claire followed tail behind her brother and it was hard to find Leon with the sense of worry painted over his face. "Right over there next to Marvin with the mustard jacket, but relax he didn't know any better," she points before waving her hand. "Hey guys! Is there any cake left?" She skipped by the rookie, while stealing a glance on his face, and couldn't help but let out a subtle snicker before reaching the table. 

"So you're the rookie I see," Chris says eyeing him up and down with his hands tucked by his sides. "I wanna say about time you showed up. First day and we're pulling the ice cream off your pay." Everyone around the room laughed at his joke but almost didn't hear what he said next. "And buying my sister those drinks after spying at her ass. I oughta make you run laps in the rain after what she told me."

Claire almost choked on her slice of cake in a fit of laughter as she heard that and whispered her exaggerated story to the former rookie Rebecca, making her start to giggle. "D-don’t be scared Leon that’s what he says to every newbie," she says finishing what was on her fork and looks away to chat with the others. 

Then after an intense moment of silence of Chris glared down at Leon he reaches over and pats him on the back. "I'm just pulling your leg Kennedy, but those are still coming out of your pay," he says with a laugh. "I sure got you good there,” he then leaned in to his ear, “But seriously don't buy minors booze and don't stare at my sister that way again. Got it."

Wanting to choke, he turns a bit red and shakes his head. "I-I didn't look at her like that!" He replied back, his voice cracking. Marvin grunts and the others around him laughed. "Look, she said it was for her brother and she swore to the RPD.” That being said, everyone looked at Claire, now giving her a skeptical look.

Now it was Claire's turn to freeze at the multiple sets of eyes landing on her, making it difficult to swallow the cake. "I-I... I did swear but only that it was for my brother!" She stutters and glanced at her brother for some help. "I even gave up on buying them and he suddenly snatches it out of my hands and buys them only to drop it for me outside the store!”

 

Chris looks at her with an amused smile hearing her story again then back at Leon before crossing his arms over his chest. "Ironically after hearing from each side you're both in deep trouble," he says in a calm firm tone. Not seeing Claire look down with a frown already gotten her scolding earlier upstairs before they came down. "And I've discussed with her prior on how she'll be punished but as for you Kennedy." 

He steps toward him again making him stiffen and nods his head towards Marvin. "You're going to be on cleaning duty starting first thing after your late arrival party for two weeks. Enjoy cleaning the whole building Rookie."

 

"Ooo late night cleaning duty!"

"His hands are going to be bones once he's done."

"I remember when I had to do it. What a nightmare."

His face turning pale, Leon looks over at Claire and then back at Chris, seeing his smug look. "Great." He simply says and walks out of the room, his shoulders slumped in defeat, causing a few of the officers to laugh at his predicament. 

"Chris, you know he was just trying to be nice to Claire. It is his first day, you should have went east on him." Jill says as she puts her hands on her hips. "Besides, what kind of punishment did you even give Claire?" She asks and looks at the girl.

"I took away her bike privileges for a month," he says bluntly hearing a groan from behind him and looks back with a snarky smile. "What's wrong Claire? Thought you wanted to have some bonding time with your brother?"

"For a few days yes but thats fucking low," she groans back with a glare, making a few chuckle and pat her back. 

"That's typical Redfield for you," Rebecca says with a pity giggle and offered some of her ice cream, which had become more of a slush. "At least you don’t have to do cleaning duty. Worth it at least right?"

She looked back up after glancing at the plastic bowl and chuckled. "I guess it was worth pulling his leg. But I'll be dead from boredom before he's done with his punishment."

He just wanted to go home. He just wanted to see what his new place would look like. But no, he was still at the RPD and cleaning up messes, mopping the floors, cleaning windows. He dreaded the bathrooms. Leons hair was a mess and his patience was indeed running thin. Everyone was going home and he had to stay overtime. He would occasionally mutter stuff and ignore anyone around him.

"Come on Chris let me at least drive my bike to your place then I'll take my damn punishment after that," Claire pleaded as she clapped her hands together begging. She'd get it easy but pouted more as her brother shook his head while they were walking down the hall, where Leon just so happened to be cleaning on.

"No Claire we're keeping your bike here and leaving it in the impound until you think about what you done," he says patting her shoulder hoping to cheer her up a bit. "Look once I get the files over and done in the other wing, I'll drive you back to my place and you can get some sleep. Fifteen hours of riding that bike isn’t good for anyone, including you." 

She glared at her brother and stuck her tongue out at him as he chuckled at her immature behavior before walking towards the library. "Ugh so much for a proper welcome," she mutters resting her cheek on her hand. Her eyes wandered around and fell upon Leon, who had just finished cleaning a storage room. 'I wonder how he's handing his first night. Probably hates my ass now.'

Finally done, Leon wipes his forehead and puts the cleaning supplies away. "There. Now I can finally go home." He says and walks to the lobby and spots Claire right away. She really did stick out. "Hey," He says and walks over to her. "How is your evening coming?" He asks and sits next to her, just to keep her some company. "Look...I'm sorry about this. I know I shouldn't have done that...but I just wanted to trust you." He says and looks down at his worn hands.

She smiled a bit but shook her head. "No I think I'm the one who's sorry. I may have have exaggerated our encounter and got us into two deep trouble," she says and looked at him. "I know you were kinda doing the right thing giving me the six-pack to save your skin but hell even I know it’s stupid to buy a girl my age some beer." The two laughed a little at her joke until she leaned back, seeing the faint hint of moonlight hit the clouds through the windows.  
Some luck this jacket gave her.

A tired yawn slipped from her lips as she stared up at the ceiling. "Think you can trust me if I treat you to some coffee sometime? I know a spot that lets you get free coffee if you bring an RPD mug," she suggest hoping to smooth things out a bit closing her eyes at the thought of some fresh hot brewed nectar. "That or a soft bed sounds about nice for this crazy night."

"Heh. As much as I would love that, I think I know better than to get your brother to go apeshit on me." He says and pats the top of her head in a sweet and gentle manner. "Tell you what, hows about I go and get some coffee. Like how you said, except I'll go by myself and you stay here as told. I come back to give you your drink, and then I can go home." He walks past Marvin and takes off his jacket, a simple white sleeveless shirt underneath with the station’s initials printed on it. Leon grabs one of his RPD hats and walks out the building straight to the nearest cafe.

He got his free drink along with another one with a discount, since the waitress found him cute. He thanked her with a wink and then walked back to the Police Station. Spotting Claire still at her spot, he walks over and hands her the coffee. "Here you go."

Waking from her small doze she looks up with a sleepy smile at him and takes the cup.  
"Thank. Fuck I don't think I'll get any sleep now," she chuckled before taking a sip of of the morning nectar and sighs a little too happily, feeling it warm her body. While she waited she had taken off her jacket revealing her black tank top and had it resting on her lap. "Told you this is the best coffee in town."

Sitting down next to her again, he takes a sip himself and nods. "Yeah, not bad." He watches some officers come in to start their day and sighs. "So I don't have to come in till later. Marvin made sure of that, so I can take a small rest once I get home." Taking another sip, he sighs and lies his head back. "Exciting first day though....that's for sure."

"Mmhm." 

Finally seeing her brother walk out from the library and waving at her, Claire quickly drinks the rest of her cup then stands up. "Thanks for the coffee again Leon. Try to stay on your toes when on duty. Marvin can let you off with a scolding but Chris sure as hell won't," she says with a wink then makes her way down the stair giving the rookie a good look of her denim-covered rear before she walked out the door with her brother.

"What was Kennedy doing next to you?" Chris says after glaring down at the said male and nafe their way over to his car.  
"Oh relax he just wanted to say he was sorry for everything and got me a cup of coffee," she says tiredly and forces her weight on him as she leaned her head on his arm. "Now can we just head back so I can sleep my punishment off?"

"Heh, alright fine. If it was just for that then I'll let you sleep but keep walking I'm no pillow." 

"Fair point. You're too stiff to be a bed."

Seeing them leave, Leon takes a long gulp of his drink and gets up to walk out and go to his own car. He made his way to his new home and quickly falls face first on his bed. "Uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhggggg!!!!" He whines as he was lights out in seconds. He didn't know how many hours he slept, but he heard his alarm go off, making him wake up and slam it. "Another day..." He looks out the window to see the sun starting to set, guessing it was around three or four. Walking to the bathroom, he quickly gets changed and heads to the Station. He spots Chris's car and walks in the building.

After getting some of her beauty sleep Claire figured since Chris took the car to work she'd start the day with a simple jog to and fro to save her sanity for the month long city arrest. Digging through the guest rooms dresser she found a pair of her old work out clothes and slipped them on. 'Man I think he was right. My butt does look a tad bigger,' she thought looking over herself and stuffs a clean set of clothes into a tote. 'No problem i can just burn it off at the RPD.' 

By the time she reached the back of the station a light coat of sweat on her temple had formed. Claire found a few officers were hanging around by the station’s basketball court and decided to set her belongings aside to pick up a basketball.

 

Meanwhile, Leon started his day with piles of paperwork, cleaning a few rooms in between stacks. The place was like a maze of sorts. It was amazing that this place even used to be a museum. However, with how everything was, it did make sense. Leon wipes the sweat off his brow and walks to the break room to get himself a cup of water. He was wearing a simple uniform today, since he knew he was going to be cleaning up the place again.

"I heard Redfield’s sister came to visit."

"Yeah but I heard the newbie was late for his welcome party and got chewed out big time by the man himself."

"Haha yikes that’s one tough stain to wipe off his record."

She could hear the staff chatter through the open window and rolled her eyes already hearing the gossip start to form and continued to do a few dribbles before tossing the ball into the hoop. She frowned a bit as she missed her shot and tried again, secretly wishing Rebecca was working today to play a few rounds with, but alas it was her day off. Letting out a sigh she continues to practice and tries to tune out the chatter for the steady thump of the ball hitting asphalt.

"Wow look at Claire go."

"Yeah she looks pretty great in those tight sweats. Pretty hot, don't you think?"

"Careful with your words, Redfield is pretty protective of his sister. Speaking of I heard she got grounded after flirting it up with the rookie."

Getting a bit hungry, Leon walks to the vending machine and spots two officers chatting it up, not being noticed by them. "So Redfield was really flirting with this rookie. Bet they probably got into a little tussle if you know what I mean. Maybe that’s why Chris was so pissed last night." Leon froze and felt his body become cold. "I mean, her body is simply fire. Maybe I should give it a try."

"Shut up." Leon says as he pulls out a bag of gummies. "She’s a human being, not a cheap poster girl." The two guys look at him and Leon opens the bag. "Also, for the record, your story is way off. Claire is a girl who you should respect. And if you even say something like that when her brother is not around, you should be ashamed! And maybe you should be the ones who have to be on cleaning duty!" One of the guys snickered and footsteps could be heard.

"Well said Mr Kennedy." A low voice says, revealing Wesker and making the officers turn to stone. "Well said indeed. Perhaps you are right. I'll let Chris know immediately. As for you two, I hope you enjoyed your little showtime. I know our audience has." Looking over out the window, the guys soon followed and spots Claire, watching with wide eyes.

Her cheeks were burning hot while doing her best to ignore but her glare was burning hotter into their skulls making the two step back from the window, afraid that she would throw the ball at them like it was a grenade. Soon the officers scrambled away from the window and felt a hot sigh escape her lips. "Fucking perverted assholes," she mutters under her breath and decided to take a small break. Digging into her bag she frowned even more and cursed under her breath realizing she forgot to bring a bottle with her.

Seeing her position, Leon gets a bottle of water from the machine and walks to the window, tossing it down to her. "Here. Looks like you need it." He watches her take it and eats some of his gummies. He was about to talk to Wesker, but he vanished. "Probably going to tell your brother about what happened." He says and looks at Claire.

"...Y-yeah.." she mumbled taking the bottle and quickly gulping it down halfway, letting out a small gasp of satisfaction. "I sometimes hate the police force. Mostly due to that earlier but even after being scolded they'll be doing it again later on. Anyways how's the second day on the job?"

 

She presses the cool bottle against her hot skin and dropped her shoulders in light bliss and tilts her head at him, eyeing him up and down as he munched on the gummies. 'Hehe no stains in sight this time.'

He flexed his arms, showing himself off with his sleeveless RPD shirt again and perks his shoulders. "It's been alright. I have been writing some notes, doing paperwork. Cleaned the halls and did the bathrooms already. Almost got lost though." He says and chuckles a bit in the process. "How about you. Having any fun without that bike of yours?" He leans on the window, his hands dangling out carelessly.

She half-heartedly chuckled and rolled her head back. "It's horrible! Had to jog from the apartment to get here just to see my baby," she whines then mutters,"He probably emptied her tank thinking I'd try to sneak in and swipe her back. But he has my keys too." Another chortle came from the male's mouth making her look back with a cheeky glare then looked down at her fitbit to check the time. "Hey I should probably run back to the house now but do you think you can do me a favor?" 

Seeing him tilt his head curiously she craned her head up at him and smiled taking the bag over her shoulder. "Think you can sneak me into the shower rooms? I rather walk home smelling fresh than smelling like I ran a marathon," she asks batting her lashes a bit.

Blinking, he looks around and then holds out his hand for her, pulling her in with ease. "How about I make it even better? While you are taking a nice hot shower, I can sneak into the S.T.A.R.S. Room and get your keys. I got some extra gas in the back of my jeep. Give you a small ride on your bike. How does that sound?" He asks and tilts his head with a smug look on his face.

Claire blinked. Then blinked again with mouth agape.

This guy. The new rookie she ruffled up for a good laugh the last night, was offering her a rather ballsy proposition by retrieving her bike back for a joy ride while she cleaned up.  
"Are you serious? That sounds like a freaking death sentence if my brother caught wind of you doing that," she exclaims staring at him straight in the eyes then smirked. "Do it. I'd like to see you try and IF you make that happen you’ve earned this Redfield's respect." With the nod of his head they quickly split up to do their set tasks.  
"For a cop I sure like his attitude," she murmured to herself as she made it to the showers and began to strip down with a small blush on her face. "There's no way he can get the keys from Chris...right?"

Walking to the office, Leon spots Chris walking out with Wesker, who was talking to him and walks into another room. Leon sneaks into the S.T.A.R.S. office and spots the keys to Claire’s ride, hanged up on Chris's wall. Looking around, he walks over and grabs the keys, hearing someone clear her throat. "Going on a joyride?" She asks, making Leon turn to see Jill and Rebecca behind her. "Sneaky little rookie. I respect that. Go ahead and take them. I'll keep Chris distracted for you." She winks and Leon nods, rushing out the room and spotting Chris and Wesker leaving back to the office. Jill put fake keys on the ring and greets Chris with a flirty smile and distracts him right away.

Leon goes to his jeep and grabs the extra gas can and fills up Claire's bike. "That should do it." He says and starts it up, going to the front of the building and waiting for her to come out, excited to see the look on her face.

Finally cleaned from her exercising workout and dressed in a clean pair of jeans, a Queen tee, and her lucky red jacket she casually strolls out to the lobby like she was visiting her brother like normal but as soon as she heard the familiar faint revving she opens the doors to see Leon posing with a confident grin on her motorcycle. 

"Oh my fucking god. Leon Kennedy, You are a fucking miracle worker!" she laughs out and runs her hand over the handlebars. "I don't know how you were able to get it from Chris nor do I care but goddamn you got my respect!"

"Heh, good. Now hop on." He says and gets on the front. "I'll take us somewhere private and you can drive her around to get your fill for the day." He says and pats the back seat. "Don't worry, You'll be up front soon." He saw her smile grow and puts on a helmet. "I use to ride these every now and then, but I bet you are much better."

"Pfft, obviously," she retorts smiling back as she climbed onto the back of her bike and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her body close. "Okay I'm ready!" Her heart fluttered against his back as she felt the vibration flow through her body. He took off the brake and soon drive out onto the road, whizzing past a few cars who honked in protest. Her cheeks tinged pink in delight as the world around her blurred out in her vision as she held on tight.

Leon felt her relax on him and couldn't help but blush in the process. He drives to an empty spot and stops, looking back to see Claire with her eyes closed. "Heh, are you falling asleep?" He asks and felt her body shift. "I don't smell, do I?" He takes off his helmet and flips his hair in the process, his mane flying about.

Blinking her eyes open and looking around to find themselves in an large open lot, she shook her head and hopped off the back seat. "Not at all. You just smell like gummy bears. Way better than mustard," she teases back with a wink before stretching her arms up above her head to loosen her stiff joints. "Now am I gonna get a ride under your supervision or what officer Kennedy?"

Chuckling, he gets off and walks over to a rock and sits down, patting his legs. "Go on ahead. I'll be sure to keep an eye on you. But please, don't go too far." He winks at her back and sees the small tint of blush on her cheeks. "Pfft, you know, you’re pretty cute when you blush like that."

"And you look cuter without that cocky smile of yours," she retorts, sitting back on her bike and revs up her bike before speeding off. She smiled squeezing the handles in her hand and raced around pulling off every bike trick she mastered; from doughnuts, reverse doughnuts to even zigzagging with her pant leg just inches from the ground. Claire let out a cry of delight as she rode around feeling the wind whistle through her hair without a care in the whole world, practically forgetting Leon was sitting nearby watching her drive around.

Leon couldn't lie, she looked beautiful. The way she moved, the wind in her hair, and just the sound of her voice. Leon felt his heart flutter and he couldn't help but watch her. Was she in her own little world? Did she remember that he was there? When she stopped for a moment, Leon whistles and claps his hands, getting her attention and giving her a cheer as she was finishing. 

Snapping back to reality she slowed down to a stop in front of him and nervously clears her throat. "S-see I told you I'm a good rider," she stammers turning her face away hiding the pink on her face the best she could but knew he saw it. She turns her gaze down at her motorcycle and trails her hand down along the curve of the red tank. They kept quiet for a moment before she looked back at him with a faint smile. "So uh I think I almost got my fill. Want me to drive you back to the station? I'm sure he's going to notice how long you and this baby's been gone."

Hearing that, he nods and gets up, walking over to her. "Sure, but no thank you gift?" He asks in a teasing manner and leans close to her. "I did have to go through a lot to get this for you, let alone having to pull it all off without a hitch." His smile only grew when he saw her face. "C'mon, thank you Leon is all I want...maybe a hug too~" He winks.

Leaning back a bit from his closeness in surprise at such a reward, she stays quiet for a moment then smirks at him and gently pushes him back. "I think I already said thank you back at the station and held onto you on the way here," she says sticking her tongue out playfully. "Surely that's more than enough as a thank you gift. Unless you think that hugging my waist on the way back is a better reward?"  
'Wait. Why the hell did I say that? Claire get your act together, he's obviously a flirty rookie thats risked his hide to give you this joyride,” her brain screamed at her. ‘But then again I do like gutsy guys,' her heart melted away as she felt her cheeks reddened. "J-just get on the bike Leon..."

Blinking, he smirks and rolls his eyes sitting behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close and laying his head on her shoulder. "Hope you don't mind." He says and saw the blush form on her face as the two began to speed on by. The drive was quiet and Leon would occasionally hold her a bit tighter, causing her speed up.

Claire blush grew more and more as she drove them back down the road as his grip around her waist grew tighter. Along the way when they stopped at a few lights she couldn't help but wiggle a bit on her seat hoping he loosen a bit but bit her lip as it became the opposite. Her turns were a little sharper than expected and quickly apologized to walking pedestrian while zipping but until she saw the station finally come into sight. Coming into the underground lot she slowly parks her bike and turns off the engine with the twist of the key.

"O-okay we're here Leon. We should hurry and pretend this didn't happen," she says feeling her voice crack a bit on his name, blaming the wind that made her throat dry along the way. "T-thanks again for lending her back to me. Guess it's back to being grounded."

Getting off, he noticed her tone of voice and nods, patting the top of her head as he took the keys. "Thanks. This has been nice." Going over inside, he goes back to the office, seeing no one around. He puts the key back and leaves for his office to finish up his paperwork for the day.

"And where have you been?" Marvin asks as he walks over to the rookie and pats his shoulder. "Been gone for a good hour. Went out to eat?"

"Heh, yeah." Leon says and finishes up his files. "So, what have you been doing?" Marvin laughs and sits at his seat. 

"Nothing, just looking at reports." Leon nods and sighs with a smile on his face.

Carefully walking out of the parking lot, she quickly goes a couple blocks away then spun onto the other side of a building and covered her heated face. 'Oh... my god! Why am I reacting like this?' she screamed in her head while an incoherent groan slipped from her lips. 'You're acting like a freaking high schooler again! God he must have noticed me wiggling in my seat. I mean it was rather hard than normal...right? Right?' Taking a moment to clear her head and catch her breath, she starts to make her way back to the apartment with her bag slung neatly on her shoulder.

Meanwhile at the station Chris was looking over some documents after returning from his talk with Wesker, who was now making small talk with his subordinate Jill. He couldn't help help but wonder why she was acting more playful than usual and felt something was a bit off. He leaned back from his seat and looked around the room seeing his teammates working like normal and at the items decorating the walls from the photos from events to the set of keys hanging behind his head. "Wait a minute... those aren't my keys," he mumbles rising up from his seat and takes a closer look, only to discover that his were replaced with Jill’s. Picking up his phone he presses the button down to the lower department. "Hello Lieutenant Banagh. Can you send up Kennedy to my desk I need to speak to him," he requests in a low tone then hangs up.

Hearing that, Marvin hangs up and looks at Leon with a serious face. "Leon....what did you do?" Stopping from his paperwork, Leon looks up with deer in headlight eyes. "Redfield wants you in his office. Now!" 

'Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. OH FUCK!' He mentally screams and gets up, walking upstairs with utmost reluctance. Not a minute later Leon was standing in front of the S.T.A.R.S. office door, shakily grabs the knob and opening it, to see Claire’s brother with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face. "You… wanted to see me sir?"

Chris doesn't say anything as he gestured him to sit down in the seat in front him. Once he did as told he leaned back in his seat and stared him intensely with his dark blueish grey eyes. "So Kennedy..." he finally speaks, his voice was sharp and intense making some of his team warily peek over their shoulders sensing the tension in the air. "Did you enjoy your joyride...in my car? I know you must have thought of trying to get Claire's ride after defending her from those imbeciles who call themselves officers but I made sure to have her tank emptied out in case she tried to take it." He stared him down not batting a lash as he spoke hoping to detect some sort of movement to give away his intention.

"Sir, I'm going to be honest...I took the bike, not your car." He saw more intense glares and Leon was internally screaming. "Look sir! Claire needs it! D-doesn't she have to go back to college soon!?" A slam from a fist made Leon flinch and he sighs. "I used one of my extra fuel tanks… I’m sorry… but she really wanted to ride it." For a moment no one spoke a word, until Jill stood up and walked over to Chris and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Chris, let him go. He was being nice to Claire. Besides, he brought it back safe and sound. And he didn't take your car." Jill says and eyes her partner, waiting for him to speak.

He snapped his gaze towards her then back Leon before breathing an aggravated breath. He knew they were right in that Claire cherished that bike almost like it was a member of the family. 

"Give them."

Once he felt the keys land on his palm he fiddles with the rings before they were detached and hands him back hers. "You're getting another week’s worth of cleaning after this, including some paperwork that I expect to be done by Friday on top of that. Understand Kennedy?" he growled glaring at him then turns his stare back to his papers. "You're dismissed now."

Leon nods and gives Chris a smile. Jill smiles as well and walks over to kiss Chris on the cheek. She then shakes Leon's hand, slipping a note in his palm. Leon leaves and he looks to see an address. "Heh, clever. Better deliver these keys to her." Going out, he gets on the bike and starts it up, driving to the address. After several quiet minutes of driving he reaches Claire’s place and knocks at her door, keeping the bike parked in the driveway.

 

Hearing a sudden knock coming at the door Claire looks up from the couch and walks over to see who it was. She figured it was a city salesman or a nosy neighbor but once she saw who was on the other side through the peephole she quickly unlocks the door and opens it wide. "Leon? What are you doing here, and why aren't you at the station? Also how did you get here?" she questions him with confusion on her face but gasps as she saw him raise the familiar set of keys jingle in front of her. "My keys! That means my...! Leon you're going to get fired so quick! On your second day no less!”

He chuckles and rolls his eyes. "It's okay. I just got hit with another week of punishment to get these for you. Your brother gave me the ok too." He hands her the keys, keeping a smug look on his face. "You look like you had a little moment to yourself. Your hair is a mess." He reaches forward to fix her hair, seeing her cheeks heat up. "So, no thank you?"

She was shocked. She had spent a majority of the day after her short joyride trying to figure her feelings out about Leon. Her cheeks burned as she lowered her gaze and quickly lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his torso making him stumble back. "Consider this part of the thank you," she says against his shoulder with a big smile, then she turns her head a bit and pecks his cheek before pulling back. She smirked as she saw his startled look and places her hands on her hips. "So officer, is that all you have to inform me?"

Blinking with a shocked look on his face, Leon nods and couldn't help but blush. "Y-yeah....thats all." He backs up and gives her a goofy smile. "H-heh...I...I uhh...I gotta get back....to the Police station… Y-You take care." With that said, he turns around to leave.

"Really? Is that all? Knowing my brother he is giving you extended free time. In exchange for additional clean up time means more than just that," she says stepping out a bit watching him make his way then blinks. "Wait a minute. He obviously wouldn’t go that far to give you directions to where I am...and he'd kill you if you came here." Then a smile hit her face as she leaned back on the door frame with a laugh. 

'Oh Jill you sneaky girl.'

"Leon wait!" She calls out and smiled more seeing him stop a bit in his tracks. "You came all this way and don't really have a ride back. Do you wanna come in for a bit and have a cup of coffee? Its at least second best to the cafe."

Stopping in his tracks, he looks back at her and blinks. "Uhh...sure." Turning back around, he walks over and follows Claire inside, feeling a bit uncomfortable at first. Finally Leon spoke up. "Soooo...umm...should I sit down?" He asks and looks at the couch. "I don't want to make a mess or do anything bad." He says and sees a weight lifting set in the corner of the living room.

"Oh just relax on the couch. You pretty much did a lot of bad things already under your title. He's not going to bite your head off for hospitality," she says as she walks into the open kitchen and starts to brew up some coffee. Even from her spot she tries her best to hold back her giggles as he cautiously walked around in the living room like a nervous puppy. "So how would you like your coffee? Black or with some cream and sugar?"

"Lots of cream, little sugar." He says and sits back on the couch. He keeps looking around the room and lets out a relaxed sigh. "It feels....nice in here." He says it as if it was a question. "Um...uhh...I don’t really know what else to say." He heard clicking noises from the glass and closes his eyes, not seeing what she was doing next.

She chuckled a bit as she finishes pouring the coffee into two mugs and walks towards Leon, only to see another opening and sets them down on the small coffee table. She goes for the chance and lands a quick peck on his cheek again, making him jump back. Claire laughed at his recoil. "Well that certainly tells me you're just all bark and no bite," she teases sitting down beside him and takes a sip of her drink. "Tell me something Leon. If you didn't know I was Chris's sister would you still be acting like this or be flirting up a storm at me over more than just a cup of coffee?"

Grabbing the cup, he takes a huge sip and places it down on a coaster. "Heh, well...I won't lie, I would be flirting with you more. Your brother just has that overprotective shield around you, so I try my best to be a good guy. Also you looked like you needed some fun since your brother acts like he’s obligated to watch over you." He places a hand on her thigh and felt her body shiver a bit. "Am I wrong?" He smiles, seeing the cute blush on her face. 

"Well you being honest is pretty cute too," she replied not ashamed this time at her cheeks burning up from the physical contact. "He's just a little overprotective me ever since our parents passed away a while back. But I find it a little unfair he and Jill are together, And then there's me." Her eyes flickered down at his hand on her lap, then back up while placing her hand on top of his before leaning closer. She could feel her chest fluttering faster as she noticed he was leaning in.  
"And I'll admit Leon for an honest rookie of a cop, you definitely earned enough respect from me," she then whispers slowly rubbing her thumb over his hand as she stared into his light blue eyes.

Feeling her hot breath touch his lips, the rookie cop snaps out of his trance and backs up, feeling his cheeks heat up in the process. "S-sorry. I uhh...heh...I don't want to screw this up." He says and leans back on the couch, removing his hand from her thigh. Leon bites his lip and looks away, thinking about what he was about to even do.

Claire stopped for a moment to process how Leon reacted to her advances. She mutters a quiet sorry under her breath then pulls back to take another sip of her coffee. She couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt, seeing as she thought that all the flirting the two did towards each other was a sign of interest. "God I'm such an idiot..." she mumbles looking at him from the corner of her eye while keeping the brim of her cup just under her lips. "You can take the bus back to the station after this.” ‘Was I way too direct with him?’

"W-Well I was just- I mean I want to say that- It's just… heh, I feel like I would make a mistake if I kissed you. I mean...you probably wouldn't want..." He moved his arms up and down himself to talk about his whole body. "This..." He says with a small chuckle. "Plus...I'm a rookie. A newbie." He says and keeps a silly smile on his face.

She blinked and looked at him bewildered. "W-what? Of course I want all that," she says waving her hand up and down then weakly chuckle her initial blushes getting more vibrant on her cheeks. "I-I mean yes you're a rookie cop that instantly got on my brother's bad list but to me I find you very charming, fun to mess with, and pretty gutsy as hell to stand up to him and... I like that about you. You have some amazing qualities Leon."

Hearing her confession, Leon felt flattered. He smirks and leans back on his chair, patting his lap for her. "Really now? Well, maybe if a certain biker wants to sit on my lap, I can give her my own little thank you." He smirks and sees the look on her face. Her heart jumped up to her throat at the same time as her cheeks turn pink. 'Did it really take that long to tell him that he's fucking hot. Sheesh he's pretty dense when it comes to obvious hints but he still,' she thought in her head then smirked setting the cup back down and scoots closer on the couch, slowly placing her hands on his shoulders as she climbed on top of his lap. She shivered a bit as she felt his hands settle around her waist and smiled coyly at him. "So tell me Officer. What's my reward after telling you how handsome you are?" she purrs.

Holding onto her, he leans up and pressed his lips on her chin. "How's about you lower that pretty little head of yours and I'll show you." He heard her soft giggle and soon pressed his lips onto hers, giving her a sweet and soft kiss.

 

A small sigh escaped her lips as she finally felt his lips touch hers and couldn't help but smile with a elated moan. He tasted just like fresh sweet coffee and found it rather delicious as she wrapped her arms behind his head. She slowly rolled her hips against his trousers and giggles hearing him let out a small grunt, giving her a chance to slip her tongue in to playfully invite him in. But it was pretty much over before it began as her tongue was pushed back into her wet cavern.

Leon happily attacked her mouth with his, letting out a low growl and pulling away slightly for air before going back in for another kiss. His hands slid down and grabbed hold of her ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

Claire moaned happily as she bucked her curvy hips up in delight by his flirty hands. "Mmmn don't worry about patting me down for anything officer, I'm clean," she whispers between the deep kiss and slides her fingers along the back of his head.

He pushes her down on the couch and hovers over her, sliding his hands alongside her body with a devilish smile on his face. "Are you sure about that?" He asks and cups the side of her face. "Cause it seems to me...that you are not clean at all miss Redfield." He pulls back and flicks his hair, seeing her flustered expression.

"Are you implying that I’m a bad girl? I can assure you I'm not hiding anything from you," she coos back with a coy smile and wiggles her body under his while holding back her giggles. She could feel her body start to heat up under her clothes the more things grew intimate between her and Leon.

He knew that look. He knew it too well. Leon eyed her body up and down and grabs hold of his shirt, raising it up and taking it off of his body. "You feel so warm. I don't know if uh, well.. you know." He says and scratches the side of his face, blushing in the process.

Her blue eyes widened as she watched him strip off his light blue uniform and bites her bottom lip as she leaned up to cup his face with her slender hands. "I’d be warm enough just seeing how sexy you are in uniform, but even stripping too," she purred with a warm smile and placing her hand over his. Claire slid her hands down towards the front of her tee. "And don't worry, I want this if you want this too." Leon nods and watches her take off her top, exposing her milky stomach and red bra. He could of sworn he felt his heart pound out of his chest. Biting his lip, he swallows the remaining saliva in his mouth and sees her body shake, making him quickly hug her waist and nuzzle his face on her shoulder. "You're beautiful." He whispers.

Claire smiled at his sweet words and hugs him back burying her face into his hair with a small kiss. The feel of his warm skin made her body quiver in delight and slowly slides her hands down his back. She softly lets out a moan as she felt his lips brush over her neck and tilts her head up to invite him. she slowly rocked her hips against his pants feeling something press underneath. "Hehe your kisses tickle Leon..." she breathes out sweetly.

Leon chuckles and slides his hands up to massage her chest, feeling her hot breath on his head. "Heh, you like that?" He asks and looks at her, seeing her flushed face. "Want me to take it off?" He asks and tilts his head to the side. "Do you have a bed we could possibly use?"

"Y-yeah, we can use the guest bedroom," she pants pushing him back a bit to get onto her feet. As he climbed off the couch himself, Claire quickly picked up their shirts to hide any evidence in the living room and leads him over to the bedroom. Shutting the door and locking it behind her for good measure, the young lass smiled at him coyly and walks over to unfasten the front of her jeans. "Now where were we?"

Looking around the room, Leon grabs his belt and unbuckles it, looking back to see Claire pull her jeans down. "Something a bit more intimate." He says and keeps his boxers on. He sits on the bed and pats his lap for her to take a seat, seeing the hungry look in her eyes again.

Now down to wearing her underwear she strides over and sits down on him as she felt his lap grow warm. "I'll admit this ride is much more comfortable than my bike," she giggles as she kissed him once more, feeling his tongue respond back with fervor. Her hands wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened, pushing her chest close to his.

He lets out a content sigh and strokes her hair, tangling their tongues together as the kiss grew more and more heated. Leon slides a hand down her butt and give it another squeeze. "So, what’s the next step Miss Redfield?" He asks and kisses her neck.

She giggled again hearing him call her by her last name and tilted her head back to give him more access. Her moan was soft and slow as she stared up at the ceiling in thought. She was so engrossed by the heat of the moment that she hadn’t expected to get this far with Leon. Claire couldn’t help but worry that if she and Leon kept going, her brother would barge in and kick the guy out claiming it was to protect her.  
"I...I'm not sure..." she breathes out heavily and tilts her face down to see his gaze. Her cheeks were practically as red as her lucky jacket at this point, feeling the rush of embarrassment kick in and looked down as her hair fell over her face. "I haven't gone further than this s-so... I don't know.. God I must look silly now, forgetting how to foreplay."

Hearing that, Leon blinks and chuckles a bit. "And here I thought you would know so much, what with all that teasing we did today." He said with obvious sarcasm. Cupping the side of her face, he lifts her up with one hand and gently places her down on the bed. Leon hovers over her and gives her a quick, passionate kiss and slides his hands down to her panties. "Want me to show you something wonderful?"

She pouts a bit from his sarcasm then shivered as his hands ghosted south on her frame. Her inner cat grew more intrigued and nodded her head. Claire watched him smile back as he slides himself down at the same time; his fingers hooked around her panties and slides them down revealing her womanhood into the air. "W-what do you have in mind?" she asks nervously.

Seeing her precious blossom that he knew was being protected by the manly Redfield, Leon couldn't help but salivate. It was untouched and pure. So delicate, like a hibiscus. With curiosity, he slides two fingers down and rubs them along her opening, feeling Claire's body tense as she let out a sharp yelp. "Like that?" He asks and sees her nod. Moving his hands out of the way, Leon moves his head down and kisses her pussy, noticing Claire arching her back. "Cute."

Claire gasps at the sudden touch of his fingers and placed a hand over her mouth. She wasn't sure why but the sensation was completely different than using her own fingers and feeling his lips also move on her pussy made her let out a moan. "O-oh fuck!" she gasps, arching her back up and digging her nails into the blankets. She tries to clamp her legs over his head but felt his hands pin her thighs wide open, arousing her even more as her heart drummed loudly in her ears.

Holding her as still as possible Leon opens his mouth and strokes his tongue along her lower lips, closing his eyes as he savors her sweet taste. The sounds of her angelic voice echoed in his ears as he craved for more. "Just relax, okay." He whispers and spreads her pussy open, inserting his tongue into her. "Mnh!" Claire’s inner walls squeezed down on his tongue.

'Easier said than done,' she thought with a small laugh escaping between her breaths. Feeling Leon’s tongue getting so rough with her nether regions, she rocked her hips in time with his oral movements. She swallowed back another moan as his tongue explored her core making more juices start to pool out onto his lips. "Ah... hah... it feels so good," she whispers out, then sharply whimpers as she felt his tongue slide up and flick her budding pearl. "A-ah Leon!" His blue eyes look up at her and he lets out a soft chuckle as he licked around her clit, knowing if he did this she could climax at any moment. Pulling back before she could, Leon watched her flushed face look up at him and tries to breathe himself. "Heh...ha...how was that?" He asks and slides a hand to cup her pussy again.

The knot in her gut felt tight just as she was going to come. She let out a small whine as she propped herself up on her elbows and pouts down at him. "Th-that was fucking great, but why’d you stop like that," she complained with a huff, but then she noticed his smug grin. Her body quivered as he leaned in closer to rub her pussy again. "You alright there Leon? You look rather tired." Her reddish hair draped her face as she tilted to see his face but noticed a rather noticeable tent in his boxers. She felt the corners of her mouth perk up, reaching down to grope his unavoidable groin bulge. "Do you need a hand with that ‘pistol’ of yours?"

Hearing the bad pun made him chuckle and hide his face on her shoulder. "Mnh...m-maybe." He whispers and breaths on her skin, his hot breath grazing the back of her neck. He felt like we was going to suffocate down there from the restricting garment. "Please… j-just hurry up and pull them down already." Shutting his eyes, he felt her hands grab hold of his boxers and yanked them down. His cock flung upwards and almost bapped Claire on the cheek, making Leon release a content sigh as his dick swayed to and fro to his new lover’s delight.

Her blue eyes widened at the sight of his member and could have sworn she came a little at the size. She quickly locked her jaw to avoid embarrassing herself as she stared at it for a brief moment then snapped her head up at him. "Wow, you have quite the barrel on that gun of yours," she joked, her gaze fixated on his throbbing cock. Without a moment sooner she reached up to it, her fingers mere inches from making contact. "...Can I touch it?"

Hearing that he blushed a bit and nods, shifting his body so that he was the one laying down this time. Letting out some air, Leon watches the red haired beauty hover over him and look at his other Kennedy. Biting his lip, he felt his heart pound as she lightly touched the tip, making him arch his back and dick twitch.

Seeing his reaction as she carefully touch around his length made her both nervous and excited, knowing this was due to her own hand. She couldn't help being rather proud of that. Tracing her fingertips over his skin a couple times she slowly wrapped her hand around it and begins to stroke it up and down, making Leon shudder in delight. "Does this feel good Leon?" she asks curiously while her palm rubbed the tip of the crown then slide back down to the hilt, blushing pink as she felt his member twitch in her grasp.

He nods and made a few small whimpers, as if he was trying to hold back his moans. "C-Claire...m-maybe you want...you want a lollipop...o-or a popsicle to suck on right now?" He says in a hushed tone. He covered his face with one hand while keeping the other at the ready in case he might fire off prematurely. Sure he had some girls suck on him before let alone touch his dick, but with Claire it felt pretty different.

Initially, Claire was a bit confused by his request. But his expression made it all too clear that she was doing a far better job than he anticipated. "Th-that does sound appealing I guess," she murmurs under her breath, certain he didn't hear and nervously licks her lips again. Gently massaging around the hilt Claire brings her head down close to his dick, smelling the faint musk coming off of it. But she ignores it and slowly plants a small kiss on the tip, watching him with glee as he let out a quick yelp in surprise. This was very new to her from the taste of his dick to the action itself but she soon got the hang of it, watching how her new man was relishing in her oral efforts.

Feeling her wet tongue touch his skin, Leon couldn't help himself and let out a high pitched moan. He felt embarrassed and he sat up, waiting for her blue eyes to look up at him. Leon bites his lip and moans again as she got more into it. "C-Claire~! A-ahh~!" He felt like he was in high school all over again.  
'Never thought I’d hear him moan like that... its kinda cute,' she thought to herself, wanting to hear it again. She fondled the crown with one hand while her tongue stroked along the large vein. She peppered small kisses as she did this along with a couple of teasing nibbles now and then before her wet appendage twirled around the tip. 'I wonder what else I can do to make him squirm?' She pulls her tongue back from his length letting him catch his breath for a second and smiled sweetly at him. Then, sliding her hand up just under the crown, she lowers her head again and takes the tip into her mouth making him buck his hips up in surprise. This caused her to take in a little more inside. "Mmph! Dou shuu raik dhish shuu? (Do you like this too?)" she muffled out as she looked up at him with her innocent gaze.

He nods and clenches his jaw, thrusting his hips up and down slowly, making his length go deeper into her mouth. "Oh fuck… Claire~!" The rookie officer began to sweat and tries to breathe, looking away as he tried to hide his flustered face with his arm. Leon felt like he was in his own little heaven. The feeling of her tongue going up his shaft and rubbing along his vein was blissful. "Claire… p-please… pull away… I'm gonna cum...!"

Hearing that she nodded her head. With one last bob on his length she pulls off with a pop and slides her hands down onto his thighs. Her loins were burning and dripping wet while she tasted him and lets out a shaky breath as she carefully leans upwards to press her lips on his, noticing some of her juices was still on his tongue. 'So that's what I taste like,' she hums in her head then pulls back to stare lustfully in his blue orbs. "I feel very hot and horny... sh-should we do it now?" she whimpers around as she grinds her lap over his and bit back a small moan as the tip of his cock poke the outer lips of her pussy.

As he was about to answer he heard the front door open, making his blood turn cold. Sitting up, Leon rushes to get his clothes on and he paused as he heard a man and woman laughing. "I think your brother and Jill are here." He whispers. He hears a door close and Leon was now fully dressed. "S-sorry, but I think it's best for me to go." Heb says with pain in his voice.

She stared at him, her mood instantaneously ruined by her brother’s sudden interruption. "So much for the moment," she murmured then stands up on her tiptoes to peck his lips with chaste and gives him a lopsided grin. "Maybe next time then?"

"Claire I'm back. I see he's still here too," Chris calls out from the living room making her flinch a bit along with the rookie. "I swear if he's in the room doing something to you I'm going to kick his ass!"

"Ugh take a chill pill Chris! We were just chatting," she calls back with annoyance. Claire tidied herself up and lead Leon towards the living room, where her brother and Jill were already seated. "We kinda lost track of time and didn't expect you to be home, but look I'm fine and nothing happened." Claire gave him a reassuring smile as she stood in front of Leon as Chris eyed him down in suspicion before looking away muttering under his breath.  
Finally reaching the front door, she stood in front of the door as Leon finally slipped on his shoes and looked back at her. "Thanks again for bringing my ride back. It would've been lame to take a greyhound back to school," she says, looking down at the floor with her arms resting under her chest. "So I guess I'll see you later huh."

Leon nods and waves goodbye, knowing he probably won’t be seeing Claire for a while. A part of him wondered if he’d be able to get another chance with Claire to finish what he started. He was going to start conducting more serious missions than having to sit behind a desk and clean up vacant rooms at the station. He was going to be out in the city, under the shadows of the law. He was going to be a different kind of man when he saw Claire again.


End file.
